In the field of ophthalmology, various operations are carried out. Typical examples thereof include cataract surgery and vitreoretinal surgery. In such surgery in the field of ophthalmology, an ophthalmic operation microscope is used. The ophthalmic operation microscope is an apparatus for visually observing and imaging the patient's eye illuminated by the illumination optical system via the observation optical system.
An ophthalmic operation microscope including an optical coherence tomography (hereinafter referred to as OCT) optical system for acquiring an OCT image of a patient's eye using OCT (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 8,049,873
However, in the ophthalmic operation microscope disclosed in Patent Document 1, the optical system is configured so that the OCT measurement light is deflected by the beam scanner, passes through the two lens groups, and then is reflected by the reflector toward the objective lens. Therefore, the optical system for guiding the OCT measurement light to the patient's eye is provided in a manner that it protrudes sideways from the main body of the microscope. This leads to an increase in the size of the ophthalmic operation microscope.